Le silence des toilettes
by Joie69
Summary: Ellana fait sa crise... Petit OS pour rire, se lit rapidement ! Ellana & Edwin, UA


**Bonjouuuur ! :D**

 **Voilà j'ai décidé de poster mon premier petit OS ... Rien de vraiment très glorieux, juste un petit délire personnel mais je l'aime bien ! ;)**

 **C'est un UA, pas de Gwendalavir, d'Imagination ou autre, mais quelques allusions par ci, par là pour rendre les choses plus drôle et rester dans le monde !**

 **Juste avant de vous laisser découvrir ça, dédicace à Tiph, ma super-génialissimement-talentueuse correctrice qui m'a encouragée, a corrigé mes horribles étourderies mais a aussi proposé quelques petits changements de vocabulaire tout ça ... Bref, si vous voyer une phrase particulièrement bien tournée, c'est elle ! ;) J'ai aussi laissé ses remarques, dont les cris de joie quand elle voyait (enfin !) une jolie expression ;) (donc c'est presque une collaboration ! ;) ). Et aussi à ma Gwen qui a gentiment lu les différentes étapes de l'écriture ... :***

 **Merci à elles :D**

 **Bonne lecture, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait super plaisir ! :D**

* * *

 _Samedi matin, le 26 du mois de Janvier, 10h04_

Silence apaisant.

Seulement perturbé par le tapotement d'une pointe de pied chaussée de dix centimètres de talons sur le sol carrelé. Tapotage ni vraiment énervé, ni vraiment nerveux.

Impatient.

Impatience qui se manifesta bientôt de manière plus explicite.

« - Bon, Ellana tu fous quoi là ? »

Silence imperturbable qui déstabilisa un instant l'interlocutrice avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse un bruit de tissu. Elle était bien dans les toilettes.

« - Ça va bientôt sonner je te signale ! Et ça fait déjà dix minutes que tu es là-dedans, c'est pas croyable de prendre autant de temps pour aller aux toilettes ! »

Encore un silence. Complet cette fois-ci.

« - Hé oh ! Tu réponds là-dedans ? Je vais pas t'attendre indéfiniment ! »

La voix est bien plus calme. C'est pas normal ce silence. C'est pas normal toute cette attente. Elle commence un peu à s'inquiéter.

Et la douceur a eu l'effet escompté puisque qu'on lui répondit.

« - Non mais vas-y … Je te rejoins. »

Pas vraiment la réponse espérée. Et c'était quoi cette voix ? Toute petite, rauque, tremblante. Sûrement pas celle de son amie si sûre d'elle, si joyeuse, avec son timbre si puissant !

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

Elle colla son oreille contre la porte noire, maintenant vraiment alarmée.

« - Ellana ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon, vas-y, je te rejoins je te dis ! »

Même si la voix semblait avoir repris un peu de vigueur, ce n'était toujours pas convainquant pour Siam qui poussa un profond soupir.

« - Ellana sérieux … Je sais que ça va pas, arrête de vouloir me le cacher ! Maintenant tu sors, tu pleurs dans mes bras et on part se poser dans un parc pour passer une journée entre nous ! … Tant pis pour les cours.»

Silence réflexif.

« - Mais non je veux pas te pénaliser, vas-y, ça va aller. »

C'était fou comme cette fille pouvait être têtue.

« - Je reste là tant que tu ne sortiras pas. »

Silence buté.

Pourtant, d'habitude, elle détestait poser des problèmes aux autres. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être bien.

Alors prête à attendre, Siam s'assit contre la porte. Et comme le silence devenait pesant et que de l'autre côté, on ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle se mit à chantonner.

* * *

 _Toilettes, 10h25_

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent dans le silence parfait et Siam se releva soudainement. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être que leur professeur de maths avait compris où elles étaient _cachées_.

Un grand blond entra à pas rapide, l'air de celui qui sort tout juste d'une profonde réflexion, mathématique par exemple …

« - Siam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Duom t'as déjà notée absente ! »

Rassurée que ce ne soit pas son professeur mais Mathieu, qui lui tournait autour depuis le début de l'année sans que cela ne lui déplaise -même si elle se refusait à le montrer et le laisser gagner- Siam lui fit une grimace impuissante.

« - C'est Ellana ! Elle veut pas sortir des toilettes, je sais pas pourquoi ! Je voulais pas la laisser toute seule ! »

Le jeune homme sourit, elle le ferai toujours craquer avec ses mimiques et ses gestes quand elle parlait, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds. Et puis sa jupe bordeaux légère et les collants noirs moulants ses longues jambes …

Il s'attarda un instant sur son discret décolleté et la forme de ses lèvres avant de se reprendre, pour comprendre qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Il rougit brusquement et se racla la gorge.

« - Hum... oui, je vois… bien sûr ! Je comprends tout à fait ! »

Il était devenu rouge écarlate et sa vaine tentative pour reprendre le fil de la conversation n'aboutit qu'à un haussement de sourcil de la part de sa jolie blonde qui était intérieurement très flattée tout en se contraignant à paraître offusquée.

Pour couper court à ce moment gênant, il s'avança vers la porte et toqua doucement.

« - Ellana ? Ça va ? Le cours a commencé depuis longtemps là, vous devriez venir !

\- Mais foutez moi la paix sérieux ! J'ai dit que je voulais rester ici, retournez en cours et laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Mathieu échangea un regard stupéfait avec Siam. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit sur ce ton, surtout pas lorsque la demande était tout à fait légitime et prononcée sur un ton d'une douceur qui aurait conquis un Ts'lich !

De plus en plus inquiète, Siam frappa plus fort sur la porte.

« - Ellana c'est quoi le problème ? Tu peux nous le dire à nous ! Je m'inquiète là ! »

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un soupir exaspéré à peine perceptible.

« - Bon, si tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir je vais devoir appeler un professeur ! » Repris Mathieu du le ton grave sur lequel on s'adresse aux petits enfants qui ont fait une bêtise.

« - Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous … »

Le ton fataliste fit réagir les deux jeunes gens qui partirent d'un pas décidé vers la salle de classe.

Dans la salle abandonnée, le silence, de retour enfin, resta quelques instants chargé d'étincelles, avant de se détendre quand un soupir las se fit entendre.

* * *

 _Toilettes, 10h35_

« - Eh bien alors jeune fille, on ne veut pas venir en cours ? » fit la voix pleine de bonhomie du professeur de mathématiques.

A l'intérieur la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait craquer. Et c'est reparti … Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle avait _juste_ besoin d'être seule ?

Elle se mura donc dans silence, **(** **Note de la correctrice :** **son fidèle complice)** essayant de rester calme et de subir avec flegme les inévitables et ridiculement inutiles arguments de son professeur.

« - On a besoin de toi tu sais, on est une classe et tous les éléments doivent être présents pour qu'on puisse avancer dans l'harmonie générale ! Un peu comme pour une construction de Legos, il faut que chaque pièce soit à sa place, s'il en manque une, la construction s'effondre ! »

Et il continua comme ça longtemps, alors que derrière lui Siam et Mathieu le regardaient, à la fois anxieux et à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Ils échangèrent un regard et c'en fut fini.

Ils sortirent précipitamment pour ne pas éclater devant le respectable vieil homme.

Maître Duom était adorable, vraiment. Juste un peu perché.

Assise sur la cuvette, Ellana était lasse d'entendre les élucubrations séniles **(** **NdC :** **oh yeah!)** de son professeur et elle sentait son niveau de tolérance s'éroder rapidement … Alors elle fit ce qui, elle le savait, allait lui procurer la tranquillité.

« - De toute façon, j'aime pas les maths. »

C'était faux bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Et au vu de l'arrêt net provoqué par son affirmation et du silence qui suivit, elle sut qu'elle avait atteint son but.

« - … ESPÈCE DE PETITE EFFRONTÉE ! … ! »

Pour l'avoir déjà vu en colère, Ellana savait qu'il devait être tellement offusqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'insulte plus recherchée.

Et en effet, il était devenu tout rouge et s'étouffait dans son indignation **(** **NdC :** **héhé)** , faisant des gestes désordonnés et balbutiant des sons et des mots sans queue ni tête.

Heureusement, il était seul.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Mathieu et Siam ne reviennent, calmés de leur fou rire et échangeant un sourire complice.

Calme qui s'évapora aussitôt qu'ils aperçurent leur professeur presque violet de colère et cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir avant de s'écrouler complètement de rire devant l'étrange animal.

Arrivé au summum du supportable, Maître Duom sortit tel une furie, parvenant enfin à formuler une phrase dont l'écho se propagea dans tout le couloir alimentant la curiosité des élèves pressés à la porte du drame.

« - TOUT CELA NE RESTERA PAS IMPUNI ! »

* * *

 _Toilettes, 10h50_

Grand silence lourd.

Malaise.

Puis d'un seul coup tous les étudiants planqués derrière la porte des toilettes, en bons colporteurs de rumeurs se remirent à chuchoter « Elle a dit quoi ? Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ». Alors que dedans, restaient quatre personnes, personnifications de l'hébétude dans tous ses degrés.

Mathieu et Siam affichaient un air choqué mais leurs yeux restaient rieurs, prenant la chose avec philosophie. A leurs côtés, Maître Duom tentait de rester impassible pour conserver un restant de dignité mais ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes le trahissaient.

Et devant eux, les bras ballants, se tenait Ellundril Chariakin, vénérable responsable des classes préparatoires de l'établissement Sil'Afian.

Stupéfaite, choquée, offensée, abasourdie, scandalisée, ébranlée, ulcérée, vexée, indignée, ou même effondrée, **(** **NdC :** **oooohh yeeah, ça c'est bon!)** aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait la respectable doyenne.

Figée devant la porte, la mâchoire tombante, prête à s'écrouler, ses voisins se demandèrent même un instant si elle n'allait pas faire un infarctus mais juste à ce moment, elle referma la bouche et respira un grand coup.

« - Mademoiselle Caldin. Je vous veux **(** **NdC :** **graougraou)** dans mon bureau dès Lundi matin à la première heure du jour. Si vous êtes encore ici à midi et demi, je me devrais dans l'obligation de démonter la porte et de vous faire sortir, un coup de pied dans une partie _très_ rebondie de votre anatomie … Le soleil se lève à 6h45. »

Sa voix était parfaitement calme. Et c'est peut être ce qui fit trembler la jeune fille quand elle entendit s'éloigner le claquement des talons de Ellundril Chariakin sur le sol.

Un tel calme n'était _jamais_ bon signe.

Surtout de la part d'une femme mythique, une philosophe de renom.

Elle était _peut-être_ allée un peu loin … Mais qu'ils aient ramené la directrice pour s'occuper de son cas quand elle voulait _simplement_ être seule ! Alors elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était sorti tout seul.

 _« - ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! »_

Au moins, elle l'avait vouvoyée …

Une vibration venue de son portable détourna son attention de ses pensées moroses.

 **Alors comme ça on a emménagé dans les toilettes ? ;)**

 _Jilano._

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Jilano était son parrain de prépa. C'est-à-dire qu'il était en seconde année et qu'il veillait sur elle et lui donnait des conseils.

Mais plus que ça, il était devenu un vrai mentor, un vrai ami, un vrai frère. Jamais plus. Ils se respectaient trop.

Le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance. Et il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il _savait_ que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'aller la voir mais qu'elle avait _toujours_ son portable sur elle.

 **Ouais, la déco est plutôt sympa et puis c'est meublé alors …**

Il attaquait toujours par le rire. Et elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Le sarcasme et l'ironie étaient ses maîtres mots préférés. Surtout à pratiquer à deux. Et par ce moyen-là, il arrivait toujours à la faire parler.

 **Ah bah tu m'étonnes ! Une si belle cuvette ! On ne peut pas résister.**

Ils plaisantèrent et tout de suite plus détendue, elle sut qu'elle allait avoir envie de lui raconter. Elle détestait qu'il la fasse parler comme ça, alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien demandé.

* * *

 _Dans la cabine de toilettes, 11h30_

Il était toujours assez silencieux quand elle lui confiait des choses. Même par message. Mais elle savait qu'il prêtait attention à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait le don de l'écoute, non pas celle précipitée par l'envie d'aider, celle qui porte à tout confondre et mélanger mais l'écoute, la vraie, celle qui prend le temps, celle qui accepte, qui entend. Détachée de tout profit.

 **[...]**

 **Mais je sais même pas pourquoi j'y pense maintenant tu vois … Ça a absolument aucun rapport avec la prépa en plus, c'est juste … Je sais pas, le voir comme ça, heureux avec une autre alors que moi je me sens encore si coupable… Ça me fait tellement bizarre. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule !**

Elle avait fini son long monologue et bizarrement, elle se sentait mieux.

Il y avait toujours ces milliards de questions qui résonnaient dans sa tête, cette tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque instant mais elle n'était plus seule.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse, il répondait toujours mais jamais quand elle s'y attendait. Il y eu juste deux coups à la porte. Lui évidement. Elle le sut avant même d'ouvrir, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ouvrit.

Il la regarda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Je passerai sous silence ton insolence et on va juste dire que tu as besoin de décompresser un peu, hein ?! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, sans répondre, parfois exaspérée par le fait qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs à nouveau déserts, silencieux. Un sourire aux lèvres pour lui, une moue boudeuse pour elle.

« - Très sérieusement, ce soir on sort, tu n'as pas le choix. On a une soirée avec les deuxièmes années. Tu viens avec nous, tu nous connais tous de toute façon.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de faire la fête là ? Ronchonna-t-elle.

\- T'as juste pas le choix. Et crois-moi ça va te faire du bien ! Regarde comme tu râles. Allez, vas te reposer, on se rejoint à 20h.

\- Mais c'est super tôt !

\- Le but c'est bien de profiter non ? Ellana. Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'un peu peu fou ou immoral dans ta vie. Il est temps !

\- Mais j'ai du boulot et puis pour les trans…

\- Je veux rien entendre. A ce soir ! »

Et il la laissa devant le lycée en la saluant d'un signe de la main.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ce mec. Elle lui faisait confiance mais ne comprenait jamais en avance à quoi il voulait en venir.

* * *

 _Salon de Sayanel, 23h_

 _ **« And we danced, and we cried, and we laughed, and had a really really really good time !**_

 _ **Take my hand, let's have a blast, and remember this moment for the rest of our lives ! » ***_

Ellana criait à tue tête les paroles en baragouinant selon les voyelles qu'elle entendait, ce qui donnait un langage mix type Minions assez drôle à entendre de l'extérieur. Et de fait, ses voisins étaient morts de rire.

Elle était survoltée.

Pire.

Exaltée.

Elle avait l'impression de revivre alors qu'elle sautait en rythme au milieu de la piste de danse, bougeant les bras en l'air, sentant ses poumons vibrer selon les basses, ses hanches s'agiter sans qu'elle les commande et sa tête se balancer dans tous les sens.

Elle vivait pleinement la musique.

Puis quand celle-ci passa, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait vraiment chaud et que depuis deux heures elle n'avait pas quitté la piste, collée aux autres danseurs eux aussi très transpirants.

Légèrement hébétée, elle sortit de la pièce en agitant son tee-shirt pour faire de l'air et se dirigea vers la salle-à-manger où était installée la partie plus calme de la soirée.

« - Alors, la grande danseuse est de retour ? » Commenta ironiquement Jilano en la voyant arriver.

Il était assis une clope à la main avec ses deux plus proches amis Sayanel et Edwin.

Si Sayanel faisait lui aussi presque office de grand frère, toujours souriant et blagueur, parfois trop, elle ne connaissait presque pas Edwin, plus silencieux et qui semblait à peine la remarquer. Il l'intriguait infiniment.

Alors elle l'observait à la dérobée, buvant ses rares paroles et son timbre doux et chaud, admirant son profil marqué, ses cheveux encore plus sombres que les siens qui retombaient sur ses tempes, sa musculature puissante et pourtant si fine, ses yeux d'un gris orage qui vous transperçaient.

Mais en secret. Hors de question que qui que ce soit découvre son petit béguin, basé seulement sur son apparence et son air mystérieux.

Et Nillem restait trop présent dans son esprit pour se lancer dans autre chose.

Et il était vraiment trop différent. Solitaire, sérieux, passionné de littérature, quand elle se sentait si mal à l'aise avec les mots et adorait la logique des mathématiques.

En plus il était plus vieux. Et jamais il ne riait …

Mais il était vraiment attirant. Voilà. D'un point de vue purement physique. Des milliers de filles devaient penser la même chose.

« - Putain j'en peux juste plus ! Je pensais pas que je pouvais aimer danser. Répondit-elle sans relever la moquerie en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre et plongeant sa main dans un paquet de chips à l'olive qui se révéla vide.

\- On avait pas l'impression pourtant ! N'est-ce pas Edwin ? Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Une vraie faëlle. »

Ellana rougit de savoir qu'il avait parlé d'elle en de tels termes lui adressa un sourire grimaçant de gêne alors qu'il arborait un sourire en coin, plantant insolemment pour la première fois ses yeux d'orage dans les siens. Elle détourna rapidement le regard devant son intensité et reporta son attention sur un autre paquet de chips.

« - Je crois qu'il commence à être un peu bourré, il parle ! Se moqua gentiment Sayanel qui adorait taquiner Edwin sur son côté taciturne face à Ellana, le connaissant sûr de lui et plein d'humour avec ceux qu'il connaissait. Mais d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas bu toi ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, alarmé.

\- Mais oui, c'est n'importe quoi, voyons Ella ! Renchérit Jilano.

\- Mais si, au début de la soirée ! C'est juste que j'ai dansé ! Mais vous inquiétez pas je me sens super bien hein …

\- Non non non, tu vas pas y réchapper, tu verras ça va être encore mieux ! Allez, pour la seule et unique fois, c'est le bon moment ! On est entre nous. Et puis je vais te faire des cocktails, tu verras, ça va passer tranquillement ! »

Elle eut beau protester qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle se retrouva bientôt avec un grand verre de vodka-cramberries-ananas devant elle tandis qu'il continuaient à discuter paisiblement, sans lui mettre plus de pression.

Alors tout doucement, elle saisit le verre et trempa les lèvres dedans. C'était pas si mal finalement.

Sucré, fruité.

Elle prit une grande gorgée d'un coup, se lécha les lèvres.

C'était même très bon.

* * *

 _Salle à manger de Sayanel, 00h13_

« - Un, deux, trois, CUL SEC ! » Hurla un Jilano survolté - et quelque peu bourré - en frappant sur la table.

Devant lui, deux mains, l'une large et brune, l'autre fine et mate, attrapèrent chacune un verre pour le porter jusqu'à leurs bouches et les reposer en une demi-seconde.

« - J'AI GAGNÉ ! S'écria Ellana en sautillant de partout, toute dignité jetée au fond des toilettes.

\- Non c'est faux, contesta calmement Edwin malgré son équilibre quelque peu vacillant, tu as triché ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt les yeux plissés. Tu es partie en avance. »

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux offusqués.

« - MOI ?! Mais n'importe quoi, si quelqu'un a triché ici, c'est toi ! Avoue juste que tu tiens pas l'alcool !

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Edwin eut un ricanement moqueur. Regarde-toi, on dirait … un Rai's rugissant. »

Et il se mit à rire sans s'arrêter, de son insulte exotique alors qu'Ellana l'observait avec un air de chaton énervé, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

« - Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Bourrée ! » Martela-t-elle, déterminée à faire admettre ce qu'elle était la seule à croire.

Il la regarda très sérieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre toute gravité, entraînant la jeune fille, rapidement secouée par le même rire.

A leurs côtés, Sayanel et Jilano, un peu plus sobres et toujours une bière à la main secouèrent de dépit la tête et se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce retrouver d'autres personnes en meilleur forme.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que les deux avaient commencé à parler et à faire des jeux d'alcools que les deux amis regardaient avec indulgence. Ils était temps de les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

Après un fou rire qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter, Edwin et Ellana reprenaient leur souffle, silencieusement affalés sur leurs chaise quand soudain …

 _ **« Moi vouloir être le chat**_

 _ **Me frotter contre tes bas**_

 _ **Je me ferai angora**_

 _ **Pour me blottir dans tes bras » ****_

« - Oh putain, j'adoooore cette chanson ! »

Et comme une furie Ellana se leva, toute énergie retrouvée en direction du salon, avant de se rendre compte en passant la porte qu'Edwin ne la suivait pas mais était resté sur sa chaise, un sourire au lèvres.

Elle était tellement attendrissante.

Alors quand elle se posta devant lui avec un grand sourire, il voulut d'abord refuser, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour danser devant d'autres. Mais au fond de son esprit, une toute petite voie sautillante de la joie d'avoir un peu d'action le poussa à se lever en soupirant.

Bordel il détestait ça. Ne plus contrôler son corps, ses sens accentués, la démarche moins assurée, ne pas contrôler ses expressions … Il n'était jamais bourré en temps normal.

Néanmoins, la vision des fesses d'Ellana se dandinant devant lui juste avant qu'elle se retourne pour lui prendre la main avec un grand sourire annihila toute voix râleuse et il sentit un frisson d'adrénaline parcourir son corps.

En trois quarts de secondes ils s'étaient jetés sur la piste. Elle était vide puisque plus personne ne contrôlait la playlist laissant passer des chansons totalement indansables **(** **NdC :** **pourquoi pas;) )**.

Mais ils n'en avaient cure et commencèrent à enchaîner des tas de pas tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Alors que Ellana prenait des attitudes de chat en gueulant – très faux – les paroles, Edwin lui, balançait ses membres un peu n'importe comment, en essayant de suivre sa partenaire et de garder le rythme.

Rapidement, un jeu se mit en place entre eux. Ils avançaient et reculaient en essayant d'effrayer l'autre, alternant dans les pas pour se suivre. Ils eurent plusieurs fous rires et faillirent se rentrer dedans plusieurs fois mais finalement, ils réussirent à se coordonner tant bien que mal, tapant dans leur mains et imitant les félins.

Edwin se sentait bien. Relaxé. Il ne pensait plus, il vivait simplement l'instant présent. Et c'est sûrement ce qui le poussa, à la fin de la chanson, à prendre le jeu en main, se lançant totalement dans le rôle du prédateur. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, se déhanchant en rythme. Il aurait pu être un vrai guépard si les paroles qu'il chantait avait été appropriées …

 _ **« Si un jour tu préfères à mes félines caresses les canines d'un chien en laisse,**_

 _ **Tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour dormir sur le sofa, je te montrerai de quoi**_

 _ **Est capable un gros chat**_

 _ **Et la souris ce s'ra TOI ! »**_

Ellana partit dans un grand éclat rire, surtout pour ne pas laisser paraître le trouble qu'il avait provoqué en elle avec son regard affamé.

Ils continuèrent ainsi avec toutes les chansons qui suivirent, quelque soit son genre, son style, même les plus lentes, changeant à chaque fois d'univers mais trouvant toujours sujet à création.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. Yeux dans les yeux, mouvements accordés, ils se répondaient dans les gestes les plus infimes et les plus idiots, en une étrange chorégraphie. Et autour, les gens passaient, s'arrêtaient pour les contempler avec un sourire attendri, repartaient ou restaient mais jamais ne les rejoignaient sur la piste, les laissant dans une bulle qui leur appartenait.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci se termina brusquement lorsqu'une bande de filles complètement saoules entra en gloussant. Sans leur prêter attention, elles interrompirent _La Carrioca_ pour balancer du Rihanna plein pot.

Ils se retrouvèrent projetés l'un contre l'autre, se regardant quelques secondes, l'air totalement perdu.

Mais leurs corps encore remplis d'énergie et d'alcool se remirent rapidement du changement d'ambiance et ils se mirent eux aussi à sauter en cadence, levant les bras et, pour Ellana, balançant ses cheveux.

Ils étaient vraiment proches. Et ils ne pouvaient pas sauter sans se rentrer dedans, bouger les bras ou les hanches sans se cogner.

Edwin fit simplement ce qui lui parut le plus pratique sur le coup. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui pour qu'ils se coordonnent. Mais il comprit rapidement en sentant pressé contre lui son corps chaud, que c'était à la fois la pire et la meilleur décision qu'il avait prise de sa vie.

Ellana ne saisissait ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où elle s'amusait à danser comme une débile avec Edwin et celui où elle se retrouva collée contre son torse, alors elle aussi obéit à un instinct qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu prévoir.

Elle l'embrassa.

Et si ils avaient pu le prévoir, aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu se soustraire aux délicieux frissons qui les parcoururent alors que leurs bouches scellées bougeaient lentement l'une contre l'autre.

Edwin resserra son étreinte, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux douces lèvres sur les siennes, aux courbes pressées contre lui, aux doigts légers sur sa nuque. **(** **NdC :** **my oh my, girl..)**

Ça valait le coup de s'enfermer dans les toilettes, pensa furtivement Ellana juste avant que la sensation d'une langue sur sa lèvre supérieure ne la détourne de toute pensée cohérente.

* * *

 _Dimanche, 11h33_

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Ellana était plus ou moins réveillée, encore à moitié consciente, son esprit voguant dans des pensées dénuées de sens, alors que ses sens savouraient simplement le poids de la couette, le moelleux du matelas et les quelques bruits qui parcouraient épisodiquement **(** **NdC :** **yay!)** la maison. Oubliés, les soucis de la veille, elle se sentait d'une humeur excellente.

Mais sa quiétude fut rapidement brisée quand son cerveau se remit en marche et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière l'aveugla violemment et réveilla le mal de tête latent du lendemain de cuite tandis qu'elle prenait dans le même temps conscience du lieu où elle était et des raisons qui l'y avaient amenée…

 _Des mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Elle est plaquée contre un mur et s'accroche à deux épaules fermes parce que ses jambes ne tiennent plus. Ses jambes tremblent. Elle est perdue. Étourdie par celui qui dévore sa bouche._

 **Et merde. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. PUTAIN !**

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et jurait à voix basse tandis que le déroulement de la soirée lui revint.

Tentant de précautionneux mouvements pour ménager son esprit douloureux, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit la rassura. La deuxième place du lit était vide et la chambre contenait d'autres matelas, abandonnés par leurs propriétaires.

Et surtout, elle était habillée.

Bon, d'un tee-shirt qui ne lui appartenait pas …

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une cuite une fois pour qu'elle fasse les pires conneries …

 _Assise à califourchon sur les genoux du beau brun qui ne semble pas s'en plaindre, elle parsème son cou de baisers, prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable, toute retenue oubliée. Le monde n'existe plus, si ce n'est son odeur, sa peau, ses mains sur ses hanches …_

Elle rougit à ce souvenir. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller comme ça avec un gars qu'elle connaissait à peine ?! Le même qui alimentait chacun de ses fantasmes. Mais aussi celui qui, en six mois, ne lui avait jamais adressé plus de deux mots de suite … Comment allait-elle pouvoir se tenir normalement devant lui ? Elle devînt totalement rouge de honte à cette idée.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle avec Jilano, lui saurait lui donner les bons conseils sur la façon de réagir. Il avait l'habitude après tout.

Oubliant son mal de crâne, elle se releva et fonça dans le couloir vers la cuisine où elle espérait trouver celui qui détenait la solution à tous ses problèmes en criant :

« - JIIIIIL ! Faut trop que je te parle ! J'ai embrassé Edwin mais j'étais bourrée, je fais comment maintenant ?! »

Elle débarqua échevelée dans la cuisine, dans le tee shirt trop grand, l'air perdu et avec comme une caisse de résonance dans la tête.

Pour découvrir un joli tableau de son parrain déjeunant avec ses amis, tous figés dans un rictus amusé après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, la regardant fixement.

Elle se pétrifia du bout des orteils aux racines de ses cheveux, se transformant en tout point, sauf malheureusement sa taille **(Note de l'auteur : Merci Tiph pour cette merveilleuse expression ! ;) )** en écrevisse. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Ellana crut mourir de honte sous le regard perçant d'Edwin, et ceux quelque peu moqueurs des autres, elle s'enfuit dans l'autre sens, les mains sur son visage brûlant.

* * *

 _Dimanche matin, 12h05_

Silence buté.

« - Allez Ellana, sors de là ! Tu y es depuis déjà une demi heure, tu vas pas te cloîtrer indéfiniment ! Ça fait à peine plus de 24h que t'en es sortie … On va devoir s'occuper de cette addiction ... »

 ***** **And we danced** **,** _ **Macklemore**_

 ****** **Le Chat** **,** _ **Pow Wow**_


End file.
